The Longing For Love
by BabealiciousBlonde
Summary: This is a Repost -- cause I only got 2 reviews the first time::sigh:: Summary: Hermione's Life was going perfect, until one weekend, her life turned upside down. Rated R for later chapters.....Death, threesome, rape, funeralS, suicide, abuse, LUV and much
1. Where It all began

~*~ The Longing for Love~*~ A/N this is a repost because I only got 2 reviews last time!!!! So please everyone review, good or bad, because I would like to make this story the best possible! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything, except a bike, and everything in my bedroom. But the plot is mine too!! =)  
  
Chapter One: Where it all began  
  
Hermione awoke with a start early that Sunday morning. Her head ached, and her mascara was running all over her face. Then she remembered what had happened the night before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gryffindor had just played Slytherin, and won 450 - 70. People were saying it was the worst loss that Slytherin had faced - EVER! So naturally, right after the game, there was a huge party up in Gryffindor tower. Fred and George had snuck off to Hogsmede for some candy, food, and lots of alcoholic drinks! Of course, Harry was getting most of the attention, because he was the "star" player. He had had lets say, 4 too many beers, and started going absolutely nuts. He was freaking with every girl in sight, and even tried making out with Hermione. Although He and Hermione were going out, she just didn't feel comfortable making out with him in public. At about 1:00 am, She saw Harry walk (or was it crawl?) up the stairs towards the dormitories. Hermione thought to herself "Good, that way he can pass out in his bedroom, and no one has to carry him up the stairs." But little did she know, who he had followed up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Later that evening~*~*~*~*~ Around 3am, Hermione climbed up the stairs towards the girls dormitory. (The party was still raging on downstairs) When she opened the door, she heard giggling from Lavender's bed. She figured that Ron was in there too. She didn't feel like changing into her Pajamas, and instead, she just flopped into her bed. A few seconds later, she heard Parvati's voice come from Lavender's bed. Okay, now Hermione was getting worried. So she got up out of her bed, and pulled back the curtains, and she couldn't believe what she saw, in that one bed was Lavender, Parvati, and.  
  
"Harry!!! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Hermione screamed. Harry just stared blankly at her, as if he didn't know what to say. She was so mad; she stormed off back to her bed, closed the curtains, shoved her head under her pillow, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
A/N: How was that for a first chapter?? Please review!! 


	2. More Heartbreak

~*~ The Longing for Love~*~ Disclaimer - I don't own anything, except a bike, and everything in my bedroom. But the plot is mine too!! =)  
  
Chapter Two: More Heartbreak.  
  
Hermione just sat on her bed in shock, still recalling the previous nights events. She couldn't believe what Harry had done to her. She knew that he was so drunk, he probably had no clue what he was doing, but still she was furious at him. He cheated on her with her two "best friends" this was definitely the worst weekend of her life. She noticed that the curtains were still shut on Lavender's bed. So Hermione got up, walked over, and pulled back the curtains, and there she saw him, with her two "best friends" entangled in the sheets with him. She just couldn't believe it.  
  
The breakfast bell rang, but Hermione was much too depressed to eat, so she went outside, and just sat by the lake, and watched the giant squid swim around in it. She was zoning out when suddenly, and owl dropped a letter on her lap. She opened it and read:  
  
Dearest Hermione, This owl has come with not the happiest of news, but last night, your father was hit by a car, and had multiple injuries, and severe brain damage. Around one this morning, he suffered heart failure, and one of his lungs collapsed, they finally revived him, but there was a machine breathing for him, and he had so much damage done to his brain, that he turned into a "vegetable," around 3 this morning he died. He told me to tell you that he loves you, and he will always be with you. The funeral will be this Thursday, and Professor Dumbledore has already granted your permission to come out for services. I'm sorry sweetie. I love you very much. Love always, Mom  
  
She couldn't believe what she had just read, and she kept reading it over and over and over. Finally she believed what it said, and she fell to her knees. bawling.  
  
A/N I know I know its short, but they'll get longer as I progress. I promise! Please, Please REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Can It Get Worse?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a bike, and all the stuff in my bedroom! =)

Okay… so here's chapter 3!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Can it get Worse?** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            A sharp pain in her side awaked Hermione suddenly. She looked up and realized it was Ron prodding her with a pencil. She must've fallen asleep crying by the lake.

Ron sat down by her, and asked her what was wrong. She told him everything, about how on Saturday afternoon, she had the perfect life. Two loving parents, a hot, smart, popular boyfriend, she was happy, and had two best friends. By that evening she had lost everything. She didn't know what to do. 

Ron didn't say anything, and just held her in his arms for a while. Suddenly Hermione felt very safe around Ron, and she felt very happy. But then she mentally smacked herself, because he was going out with Courtney Haynes, a very pretty Ravenclaw 5th year. But Hermione just sat and enjoyed the moment.

            About 20 minutes later, the dinner bell rang. Ron and Hermione got up, but Hermione wasn't very hungry, so she went upstairs to her room. As she was walking upstairs to the Gryffindor tower, she said to herself, "This cannot get any worse! O wait, I better not jinx it – Knock on wood." But there was no wood in sight, so she just forgot about it.

As she climbed through the portrait hole, she walked straight up to her room. She didn't really feel like doing her homework now. As she walked into the Girls dormitory, she found the curtains on her bed shut. At first she was confused, and counted and recounted the beds. It was hers all right. So she walked over to her bed to see who's in it, and when she pulled back the covers, she found…

"Ginny!!! Harry!?!?!? What the Hell!!" She tried screaming through her tears. Ginny shouted, "wait!" But that didn't work. Hermione just ran out of her room, and straight into the boy's room. She walked right over to Harry's bed, ripped off all the covers, and curtains, and threw them out of the window by his bed. Then she just had to get out of there. She ran out of the Gryffindor tower, and just kept running, and running until she ran right into…

(A/N – I hope this is a good chapter – kinda short I know, but I'll make them longer as I continue. Please Please REVIEW!! I'll only continue if I get 5 reviews, because I only have 1 ::sigh:: PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


End file.
